Нападение Фобоса на Заветный город
Нападение Фобоса на Заветный город - сражение между Стражницами и повстанцами с одной стороны против армии Фобоса с другой, которое произошло в секретном штабе повстанцев в Заветном городе в 24 серии 2 сезона. История После захвата власти на Меридиане Фобос стремится покорить каждую провинцию своего королевства. Однако не менее главной задачей остаётся разгром мятежа, зарождающегося, по выражению самого Фобоса, словно сорняк. Джик доносит Фобосу сведения о том, что у мятежников появилась новая секретная база в Заветном городе, и Фобос принимает решение внезапно напасть и уничтожить всех своих врагов. Этот разговор случайно подслушивает Бланк, который вовремя успевает предупредить Калеба и повстанцев. Участники (в порядке появления) |-|Армия повстанцев= Galgheita and Blank's mama watching the Lurdens attacking them.png|Галгейта и мама Бланка. Vathek, Aldarn and Akheton preparing to fight against Gargoyle.png|Ватек, Олдерн и Акетон. Caleb calling Cornelia to warn her.png|Калеб. Unconscious Drake lying on Caleb.png|Дрейк. |-|Армия Фобоса= Gargoyle preparing to attack the rebels.png|Гаргойль. Cedric leading Phobos’ army against the Guardians and the rebels.png|Лорд Седрик. Crimson running for Caleb.png|Кримсон. Frost laughing before attacking Caleb.png|Фрост. The Lurdens during the battle s.2 ep.24.png|Лурдены. Raythor gloating over Caleb's defeat.png|Рэйтор. Sandpit trying to hit Will.png|Песочник. The Lurdens want to attack Cornelia.png|Лурдены. Сцены сражений |-|Сцены сражений= Vathek, Aldarn, Akheton and Julian are knocked down by Gargoyle's mace like hand.png|Гаргойль сбивает с ног Ватека, Олдерна, Акетона и Джулиана ударом своей руки. Tracker attacking Will with his bats.png|Охотник напускает на Вилл летучих мышей. Will striking Tracker with a lightning bolt.png|Вилл ударяет Охотника молнией. Will striking Tracker with a lightning bolt 1.png|Вилл ударяет Охотника молнией. Tracker is shocked by Will's lightning.png|Охотник сражён молнией Вилл. Taranee burning the Lurdens' weapons to protect Galgheita, Blunk's mama, Miriadel and Aldarn.png|Тарани сжигает запущенные лурденами орудиями, чтобы спасти Галгейту, маму Бланка, Мирадей и Олдерна. Matt shooting at Gargoyle with his eyes.png|Мэтт стреляет в Гаргойля. Gargoyle falling after being struck by Matt.png|Гаргойль падает от удара Мэтта. Matt's green beams going through Sandpit.png|Удары Мэтта проходят сквозь Песочника. Cedric knocking Vathek, Aldern and Akheton down with his tail.png|Седрик сбивает с ног Ватека, Олдерна и Акетона. Cedric knocking Aldern down.png|Седрик сбивает с ног Олдерна. Cedric preparing to attack Alborn, Miriadel, Elias and Galgheita.png|Седрик готовится атаковать Алборна, Мирадей, Галгейту и маму Бланка. Hay Lin lifting Cedric with tornado.png|Хай Лин поднимает Седрика над землёй, чтобы сбросить его в воды Заветного города. Frost riding Crimson to knock down Caleb.png|Фрост несётся верхом на Кримсоне, чтобы раздавить Калеба и Джулиана. Caleb knocking Frost down from Crimson.png|Калеб сбрасывает Фроста с Кримсона. Cornelia putting stone blocks around Crimson.png|Корнелия создаёт ловушку из каменных блоков для Кримсона. Blunk attacking Raythor from behind.png|Бланк нападет на Рэйтора сзади. Raythor captures Blunk.png|Рэйтор хватает Бланка. Julian knocking Raythor down.png|Джулиан сбивает Рэйтора с ног. Matt attacking Sandpit.png|Мэтт атакует Песочника. Will accidentally striking Matt with her lightning during the battle.png|Вилл случайно ударяет Мэтта молнией. Will is ready to attack Phobos.png|Вилл готова напасть на Фобоса. The Guardians attacking Phobos.png|Стражницы атакуют Фобоса. Phobos defending himself.png|Фобос защищается от атаки Стражниц. Cornelia using her power of telekinesis to attack Phobos with the Lurdens' weapons.png|Корнелия использует силу телекинеза, чтобы запустить в Фобоса алебарды лурденов. Phobos blowing.png|Фобос сдувает на Стражниц алебарды лурденов. Taranee and Hay Lin are ready to help Cornelia prevent the ceiling of the cave from falling on the rebel army.png|Тарани и Хай Лин готовы помочь Корнелии удержать потолок пещеры. Cornelia is tired of stopping the avalanche.png|Корнелия из последних сил удерживает свод пещеры. Hay Lin using her power over air to prevent the ceiling of the cave from falling on the rebel army.png|Хай Лин использует силу воздуха, чтобы удержать потолок пещеры и спасти армию повстанцев. Taranee using her power over fire to prevent the ceiling of the cave from falling on the rebel army.png|Тарани использует силу огня, чтобы удержать потолок пещеры и спасти армию повстанцев. Cedric throwing a spear into Blank.png|Седрик бросает копьё в Бланка.